


Sleepless nights and shining stars

by Reola



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Also it might contain spoilers not sure, Claude is a hot mess, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, This ship must sail, is that underage?, isn't he always, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reola/pseuds/Reola
Summary: Claude has been getting to know his professor more and more as time went on, but what happens when he gains a crush on him and it begins to interfere with day to day activities such as sleep and reading?





	Sleepless nights and shining stars

To say Claude had been blindsided by this new happenstance was an understatement. Of course at first it was the same old. The teacher met them and they began lessons. Claude had flirted harmlessly and the teacher had ignore or perhaps hadn’t noticed. It was the after part that had completely changed everything. Normally about a month in, teachers get a bit… fed up with Claude. Manuella and Hannerman were already both passed the point of Claude’s attitude. The monks were always suspicious (not that he could blame them) and Seteth probably wanted to hang him on a pole outside. And yet… the new teacher didn’t change. He kept hanging around, dealing with all his schemes and secrets, even helping sometimes, and he trusted him. Not that Claude trusted the other completely. In the 4 months he’d known him he’d found more unanswered questions and gaping holes in the other’s life than he’d discovered in the monastery probably. And Claude wanted to find out the answer to all of it. In fact, it drew him closer… which led him to his current predicament. Claude had developed a crush on his professor. 

He sighed as he closed the book he’d been trying to read. He couldn’t focus. “Maybe a walk…” He looked outside and smiled. It was late. That meant the stars were out. The brunette stood and walked out of his dorm, careful to be quiet. He walked to the courtyard and gazed up and the dark and seemingly endless sky. He’d always loved the night sky specifically the stars.

“The stars are clear tonight huh…” The tan noble said to no one.

“They are.” Came a slightly deeper voice and he jumped looking to his side and finding his reason for even being out here.

“Teach?!” When did he-?! “What are you doing here?” He sighed relaxing as his heart calmed back down from the scare. Normally, he was only snuck up on when he was reading or really distracted… well, it was teach. He was good at doing things no one else could.

“I could ask the same for you.” The older man easily. “It is quite late after all and we have classes tomorrow.”

“I just wanted some air. And you?” He looked at the bluenette and froze. The way his hair and eyes seemed impossibly darker and his skin almost glowed in the moonlight. The sight of him literally took his breath away. 

“I was unable to sleep and decided to wander for a bit more.” He turned to look up at the sky and his ever unchanging face almost seemed to look a little happier. 

“Hmm~? Is that really all?” He teased finally finding his voice. It seemed like he wasn’t telling the full story again. Not that he could tell from his face. Something just seemed amiss to him. Was he keeping something from him?

“Well… yes.” He looked down as if in thought and then returned his gaze to Claude. “I was unable to sleep. My thoughts were occupying me too much I suppose.”

“What’s got you all worked up?” The question was genuine. Their teacher always looked calm, collected, and uninterested. For something to get to him… 

“Well…” His eyes seemed to change as if the dark midnight blue of his eyes was being clouded by a thunderstorm. “About the church honestly.” And the storm in his eyes showed the turmoil he was facing. And Claude understood just how much it could bother someone. He himself had many problems with it. Too many secrets, destroyed records, and gaps in stories did that. 

“I got you there… I have my own problems with this place. Especially with Rhea.” That lady was probably hiding books worth of secrets. She was just so suspicious…

“Its irritating…” The other muttered and claude smirked. 

“Then, help me get to the bottom of it.”

And it was a promise.

A promise that was now driving him crazy.

He didn’t think about it at the time but doing things like this meant sneaking around together at night, being in close quarters for long periods of time, whispering things into each others ears and passing notes. It was driving him insane. 

Just yesterday he’d almost leaned up and kissed the professor when the man had read something over his shoulder. With his crush, teenage hormones, and the obliviousness of the former mercenary, it was become increasingly harder to hold back from doing… things. He’d already touched himself 3 times to the thought of the older man twice that week. He felt like, and was acting like a high school girl. And it was killing him. 

He sighed as he caught his reflection. He looked dead even to himself. He could imagine what others saw. His personality hadn’t changed but his eyes were getting dark circles and his color paling. He looked sick. And he was irritated all the time now. 

“Claude~!” Hilda walked over with a smile that screamed smugness. Great. Just what he needed…

“Yeah?” He looked over and flashed a grin.

“Professor wants you~!” THe pink haired teen practically sang.  
Shit. He sighed and shook his head. “Can’t be helped then. Where is he?”

She giggled and pointed toward the dorms. “Right passed the dorms outside the green room!”

He could tell she thought he’d done something but let it slide. “ ‘Kay.” He replied easily and made his way there. He’d been on his way to the library too…

The noble spotted the professor easily as his clothes and hair stuck out immensely. “Yo, teach.” He called and walked over to him. He did not look happy. Uh oh. “Whoa what with the face? You good?” He was handed back a paper and looked at it curiously. Oh.

“What is the meaning of that? Normally your grades are quite good or average at the very least…” And yet Claude had failed the last quiz. 

The brunette knew why. The previous night he’d stayed up late… attending himself and had passed out right after. This was the result. “Sorry, sorry. I forgot to study.” He tried to laugh it off but the professor narrowed his eyes. 

“Claude that is unacceptable. We will cease our nightly meetings until I see improvement.” The blunette quickly left afterwards and kinda wanted to cry. Well… maybe he’d catch up on sleep…

That didn’t happen. In fact, it got worse. His thought of his teacher that is. Each more frequent and more vivid than the last. He knew he needed to do something about it. He sighed as he cleaned up yet another session. He’d used almost an entire bottle of oil and at least 4 hours on this kind of thing just this week. It was getting ridiculous. He finished cleaning up his bed and himself and got to work dressing. He needed to speak with his teacher.

The noble gathered his courage and knocked on his teachers door hoping to… something, that he was awake. It was still kind of early…

“Yes?” His professor answered looking slightly surprised. Maybe it wasn’t as early as Claude thought.

“Yo. Can I… talk to you? Inside?” He really didn’t need someone seeing this. 

“Yes, of course, come in.” The other easily let him in and he took a deep breath once the door was closed. ‘Here goes nothing…’ He thought slightly pathetically.

“Teach… really enjoyed getting to know you over the past 6 months. At first I thought you were in cahoots with Rhea and Sethis but it quickly became apparent you aren’t. So I recruited you to help me find info on the church… We spent a lot of time together and became great friends… and soon… I fell in love with you.” His eyes which had been cast at the ground for the majority of the speech finally looked up and found Bleyth looking shocked, touched, and a bit floored. Nothing bad. Maybe…

“I-I see… well then how about I propose something… I will go out with you… after you graduate. You are my student after all.”

This was probably the best case scenario. The others had all ended in rejection of some sorts. He felt over joyed, excited, and above all, his heart felt oddly full seeing his teacher this way. His response had caused the older man to blush, scratch at his cheek, and avert his gaze and yet his eyes showed such warmth and happiness. That was his teacher, expression emotions with his eyes. 

“Deal.”

It was five years after that had happened. His teacher had never gotten to fulfill that promise, seeing as he soon after disappeared. But now, with the man in front of him, not any different from how he remembered him, he couldn’t care less. 

“Yo, teach. No… Byleth.” He smiled at the other and leaned down, now taller, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “I love you.”

And the other made the most angelic smile he’d ever seen in return. “I love you too, Claude.”


End file.
